Koen Dejonghe
KOEN DEJONGHE:COMPOSITIES Chronologische werkenlijst 1980 (5) Arlequino, voor piano (3’) 1985 (6) To play or not to play, voor viool, klarinet en piano (4’) uitgegeven bij Maurer (Brussel) opgenomen voor VRT-Radio door het Ebony-Trio met Krzysztof Kubala, Theo Vanhove en Koen Dejonghe 1987 (7) Capriolen op een caprice, voor klarinet en piano (6’) opgenomen voor VRT-Radio door Henri De Roeck en Koen Dejonghe (7) Memo-holiday, voor klarinet en piano (3’) uitgegeven bij Scherzando (Antwerpen) opgenomen voor VRT-Radio door Henri De Roeck en Koen Dejonghe 1988 (8) Tune for a quartet, voor fluit, hobo, piano en contrabas (7’) in opdracht van het Cheops-kwartet en gesubsidieerd door de Vlaamse Gemeenschap (6) De Parvenu, voor piano (5’) toneelmuziek (6) Ragtime, voor piano (2’) opgenomen voor VRT-radio door Koen Dejonghe (6) Het vreemde leed, voor mezzo en piano op tekst van Roland Holst (3’) opgenomen voor VRT-radio door Rachel Fabry en Koen Dejonghe (5) Buvons chers amis , buvons, voor zang en piano op tekst van Molière (3’) opgenomen voor VRT-radio door Rachel Fabry en Koen Dejonghe 1989 (10) Vier stukken voor cello-kwartet, (22’) bekroond met de Eerste Prijs in de compositiewedstrijd van de Muizelhuisconcerten (1990) creatie op 27 oktober ’90 in het Muizelhuis te Hulste door Dirk Van Huyse, Karel Steylaerts, Jan Sciffer en Denise Seymortier en opgenomen voor VRT-Radio 3 en VRT-Televisie. Wordt opgenomen op CD in 2001 (9) Le Rebelle, voor mezzo, klarinet en piano op tekst van Charles Baudelaire (6’) (5) Barcarolle, voor piano (1’) (6) Vijf stukken voor een ballet, voor piano (12’) (8-9) Ritorno eterno, voor piano (6’) creatie op 28 november ’90 door Jill Lawson in het Elzenveld te Antwerpen in een organisatie van de Muziekacademie van het Gemeenschapsonderwijs te Antwerpen opgenomen door Filip Martens voor VRT-radio 3 1990 (6) Suite voor twee piano’s (12’) creatie op 3 februari ’91 door Peter Kestens en Koen Dejonghe in de Muziekacademie te Sint-Niklaas in een organisatie van de Leraarsvereniging van de Academie opgenomen voor VRT-Radio door Nele Van Hoey en Koen Dejonghe en met een choreografie van Aimée De Lignière tijdens een concert in De Singel (7) Habanera, voor klarinettenkwartet (3’) creatie op 6 februari ’93 door leerlingen van de Muziekacademie van Sint-Niklaas in de Muziekacademie van Sint-Niklaas (8-9) Houtblazerstrio, voor hobo, klarinet en fagot (8’) (10) Preludio, toccata e aria, voor piano (7’) 1991 (10) Strijkkwartet nr. 1, (27’) in opdracht van het Gaggini-strijkkwartet en opgenomen voor VRT-Televisie creatie op 30 november ’93 in de Singel door het Gaggini strijkkwartet op de Orphische Avonden (2-3) Lullaby, voor cello en piano (3’)creatie op 6 februari ‘93 door Pieter Stas en Koen Dejonghe in de Muziekacademie te Sint-Niklaas (10) Koperkwintet, voor twee trompetten, hoorn, trombone en tuba (10’) in opdracht van de Belgian Brass Soloists (7) Canto nero e bianco, voor piano (3’)creatie op 30 januari 1993 door Koen Dejonghe in het Elzenveld (7) Iride, voor piano (4’) creatie op 30 januari 1993 door Koen Dejonghe in het Elzenveld te Antwerpen (8-9) Cirkels I , voor dwarsfluit (4’)creatie op 27 april 1991 door Véronique Sauvanaud in het Elzenveld te Antwerpen in een organisatie van de Muziekacademie van het Gemeenschapsonderwijs te Antwerpen (8-9) Cirkels II , voor hobo (3’) (10) Cirkels IV, voor viool (4’) opgelegd werk voor de Orpheus Wedstrijd in 1993 1992 (-) Stuk, voor kamerorkest ( 2fl - 2ob -2cl - 2fg - 2 trb - 2cor - 2slgw - archi ) (9’) (10) Duo voor cello en piano (18’) creatie op 6 maart ’94 door Karel Steylaerts, cello en Thomas Dieltjens, piano in het Kasteel Steytelinck te Wilrijk voor de Kasteelconcerten van het Cultureel Centrum Uitgebracht op CD door Karel Steylaerts, cello en Gilles Masson, piano voor de v.z.w. Muizelhuisconcerten (In Flanders Fields Mupro DDD WW - IG 09) (10) Trio voor strijkers, (viool, altviool en cello) (10’) creatie door het Ensemble Arpae (Cantoreggi, viool-Diederik Suys, altviool-Marie Hallynck, cello) op 29 september 2001 in een organisatie van het Festival van Vlaanderen (7) Introduktie en Humoreske, voor fagot en piano (5’) creatie op 27 maart ’93 door Jeroen Martens, fagot en Nele Van Hoey, piano in de Muziekacademie te Sint-Niklaas (Uitgave Golden River Music) (8-9) Drie Gezelle-liederen, voor sopraan en piano (10’) creatie op 30 januari 1993 in het Elzenveld te Antwerpen door Solange Collard en Koen Dejonghe voor de Vriendenkring van de Muziekacademie van het Gemeenschapsonderwijs te Antwerpen Uitgebracht op CD in ’99 door Sylvie De Pauw, sopraan en Joost Van Maele, piano ( Globe 6047) 1993 (-) Gezelle-Suite, voor gelijke stemmen a capella (8’) bekroond met een premie in de Provinciale Prijs voor Vocale compositie van de Provincie West- Vlaanderen in 1993 (2-3) Het Lose Violissertje, voor twee violen en piano (3’) in opdracht van Evelinne Esser en de Muziekacademie van Merksem en creatie op 4 april ’93 in de Muziekacademie te Merksem door vioolleerlingen van Evelinne Esser en met Daniel Sadkowski, piano (8-9) Kopergravure, voor koperkwintet (4’)creatie op 1 mei ’94 in de Oude Kerk te Berchem door leerlingen van Arthur Vanderhoeft in een organisatie van de Muziekacademie van het Gemeenschapsonderwijs Antwerpen (5) Parade voor piano , (4’) uitgegeven bij Digital Music Print (Antwerpen) creatie op 21 januari 1995 in het Elzenveld te Antwerpen door Koen Dejonghe in een organisatie van de Muziekacademie van het Gemeenschapsonderwijs van Antwerpen (5) Parade voor strijkkwartet , (4’) creatie door leerlingen van de componist op 26 oktober ’93 in het Elzenveld te Antwerpen voor de Vriendenkring van de Muziekacademie van het Gemeenschapsonderwijs te Antwerpen (6) Parade voor viool, cello en piano , (4’)creatie in De Singel op 27 november ’93 voor Cantabile met Annick Sauvanaud, viool, Isabelle Sauvanaud, cello en Edwin Deleux, piano (-) Twee schetsen, voor kamerorkest ( 2fl - 2ob - 2cl - 2fg - 2trb - 2cor - 2slgw - archi ) (16’) (8-9) Hippodroom, voor piano (4’) uitgegeven bij Digital Music Print (Antwerpen) 1994 (-) Drie Sonnetten op tekst van Hugo Claus, voor jongenssopraan, alt , bas, vierstemmig gemengd koor en klein orkest ( fl - ob - cl - trbe - cor - arp - pno - 2slgw - archi ) (16’) creatie op 2 december 1997 in de Zwarte Zaal van het Conservatorium te Antwerpen door het Ensemble van de 20 e Eeuw o.l.v. Edwig Abrath en opgenomen voor VRT-Radio (-) Sintra, ballade voor orkest (9’) Bekroond met een Premie in de Provinciale Prijs voor Instrumentale compositie van de Provincie West-Vlaanderen 1996 (8-9) Drie Miniaturen, voor fluit, of klarinet, of fagot, of Engelse hoorn, of saxofonen en piano (6’) Plichtwerk voor de Nationale Wedstrijd van het Gemeentekrediet 1994 en creatie op 14 november 1994 te Brussel op de Wedstrijd uitgegeven bij Metropolis Music Publishers (Antwerpen) (10) A(n)dante, voor piano (8’) creatie op 19 maart 1995 in het Lepelhof te Mortsel door Daniël Sadkowski voor de Lepelhofconcerten 1995 (8-9) Introduktie en Scherzo, voor piano (3’) (-) Passage, voor piano (3’) (8-9) Triptiek, voor vierstemmig gemengd koor en piano op tekst van Leonard Nolens (12’) creatie op 9 december 1995 in het Districtshuis van Borgerhout door het Belgisch Vocaal Collectief o.l.v. Jaak Gregoor (8-9) Duo-zit, voor vierhandig piano (4’) voor Mathias en Nikolaas Kende en door hun gecreeërd op 19 november 1995 in De Singel te Antwerpen voor de Cantabile Pianowedstrijd 1996 (7) Astor, voor blokfluitkwartet en twee altblokfluiten ad libitum (3’) in opdracht van Vier op ‘n Rij, gesubsidieerd door de Vlaamse Gemeenschap en creatie op het “Blokfluitfestival” te Mechelen in augustus ’96 door de cursisten, uitgegeven bij Ascolta (Nederland) (7) Vier-Telgen Wals, voor viool, fluit, klarinet en piano (4’) creatie door leerlingen van de componist op 20 april 1996 in De Singel te Antwerpen voor 25 jaar Muziekacademie van het Gemeenschapsonderwijs te Antwerpen (10) Panta Rhei, voor blaaskwintet (fluit, klarinet, hobo, hoorn en fagot) (10’) in opdracht van de Hogeschool Antwerpen, departement dramatische kunst, muziek en dans voor het Arcane blaaskwintet, gesubsidieerd door de Vlaamse Gemeenschap en gecreeërd door het Arcane blaaskwintet o.l.v. Piet Van Bockstael op 14 maart 1996 in De Singel te Antwerpen voor de Concertvereniging van het Conservatorium te Antwerpen ( 8-9) Surfing-Trio, voor viool, klarinet en cello (12’) in opdracht van het College te Sint-Niklaas, gesubsidieerd door de Vlaamse Gemeenschap en creatie op 1december 1996 in De Collegekerk te Sint-Niklaas door Nico Baltussen, Gerrit Geers en Michiel Dutré. Opgenomen voor VRT-Radio 3 (8-9) Tango op het thema van Moskouse nachten, voor zang, viool, accordeon, piano en contrabas (4’) in opdracht van Benny “Gorki” Bruggeman creatie op 25 januari ’97 in het Elzenveld te Antwerpen door Solange Collard, Wilfried Wouters, Frans Kaers, Leon Nicasi en Koen Dejonghe voor de muziekacademie van het Gemeenschapsonderwijs te Antwerpen (10) Reminiscenza al inizio, voor viool en piano (6’) creatie op 17 juli ’00 door Filip Suys, viool en Ilse De Backer, piano in het PSK te Brussel 1997 (10) Strijkkwartet nr. 2 (12’ ) bekroond met de Driejaarlijkse Jef Van Hoofprijs voor Compositie in ’98. Koen Dejonghe werd in 1998 met dit werk ook ”Laureaat van de Koninklijke Academie voor Wetenschappen, Letteren en Schone Kunsten van België” in de Compositiewedstrijd die werd ingericht door de Academie. Creatie door de Moscou Chamber Soloists in het Paleis der Academiën te Brussel op 19 december 1998. (8-9) Kwintet voor gitaar en strijkers, (12’) in opdracht van Elisa Kawaguti en Yves Storms , gesubsidieerd door de Vlaamse Gemeenschap creatie op 16 augustus 1997 in de Landcommanderij te Alden Biezen door Elisa Kawaguti, Yves Storms, Erik Sluys, Axel Porath en Itah Khen Hanowitz voor het Euro Nippon Music Festival 1997 (8-9) Tijdingen: (Ochtend-, middag-, avond- en nachtmuziek) voor klarinet, cello en piano (16’) In opdracht van “De Verenigde Cultuurfabrieken” voor het Beethoven-trio (John Van Laethem, klarinet - Karel Steylaerts, cello - Cathérine Mertens, piano), gesubsidieerd door de Vlaamse Gemeenschap en creatie op 18 oktober 1997 in De Rode Pomp te Gent door het Beethoven Trio (het latere Clarino-Ensemble) Opgenomen voor VRT-Televisie en Radio 3. Wordt op CD uitgebracht in 2002 voor Phaedra door het Clarino-Ensemble (John Van Laethem, klarinet - Barbara Gerarts, cello - Cathérine Mertens, piano) 1998 (8-9) Hommage aan Alfred Schnittke, voor viool, cello en piano (5’) creatie op 24 november 1998 in De Rachmaninov Zaal te Moskou door de Studio For New Music Moscow o.l.v. Igor Dronov in het kader van het Festival Gent-Amsterdam-Moskou 1998 (8-9)Vier Temperamenten, voor altsaxofoon en piano (15’) in opdracht van “De Verenigde Cultuurfabrieken” voor Hans De Jong en gesubsidieerd door de Vlaamse Gemeenschap, creatie op 18 oktober ‘98 in De Rode Pomp te Gent door Hans De Jong en Paul Hermsen. Uitgave door Golden River Music. (-) Jace, an uncalled answer-een ongevraagd antwoord, (6’) voor 2 ob - 2 trbe - 2 cor - 2 trbni - 4 vla - 2 piano’s- 1 arpa - 1 sopraan en 1 mezzo-sopraan - electrische gitaar en basgitaar in opdracht van November Music Vlaanderen en creatie op 19 november ‘98 in ‘s Hertogenbosch in samenwerking met de Conservatoria van Antwerpen, Gent, Tilburg en Maastricht, opname door VRT Radio 3 Opname op CD met het conservatoriumorkest o.l.v. Robert Groslot (CD “Compositieklas Willem Kersters” van de Hogeschool Antwerpen, Departement Dramatische Kunst, Muziek en Dans KVC 2000.001) Bekroond met de “Arrangement Award” op Song Expo 2001 1999 (-) Concerto voor viool en kamerorkest,(18’) voor vioolsolo, 2 ob, 2 cor, 2 fg en strijkers (5,4,3,2,2) in opdracht van Het Symfonieorkest van Vlaanderen , creatie op 26 augustus ’99 te Oudenaarde door Filip Suys, viool en o.l.v. David Angus. Opgenomen VRT Radio 3 en uitzending op 5 december ’99 in De Toonzaal. Bekroond met de “Arrangement Award” op Song Expo 2001 2000-2001 (-) Ket , (90’), opera in twee akten op een origineel libretto van Geert Van Istendael in opdracht van Jeugd en Muziek Brussel, creatie in september 2003 voor symfonisch orkest, rock-band en 9 solisten 2002 (8-9) A Russian Tango (Moskouse Nachten) (4’), 10 arrangementen van het origineel (cl-pi / cl-acc-bas / cl-pi-acc / cl-vcl-pi / cl-vla-pi / vl-vcl-pi-bas / fl-vcl-acc-pi-bas / zang-fl-vl-vcl-pi-bas / vl-vla-vcl-pi-bas / vl-git-acc-pi-bas ) (7) Simi Jadech, (2’30’’), arrangement op een Israëlisch volkslied voor kinderkoor, fl, ob, cl, cor, tr, slagwerk, basgit, strijkers (5) An old Flemish Christmas song, (3’’), arrangement van”Hoe leit dit kindeke” voor zang, fluit en piano (6) A New National Anthem for the Netherlands-Hollands Hymne, (3’), tekst:Geert Van Istendael, voor zang en piano-In opdracht van het Festival Winternachten 2003, creatie in Den Haag op 18 januari 2003 (5) Lucky Luke’s Ragtime, (2’30’’), vereenvoudigde versie van Ragtime(1988), voor piano 2003 (10) A Sensual Night, (10’), voor fluit en strijkkwartet, in opdracht van Arco Baleno, creatie in 2003 Koen Dejonghe : Vosdreef 31 9170 Sint-Pauwels tel. 32/(03) 230.51.41 GSM : 0496/ 69.54.67 januari 2003 mailto:koen.dejonghe@belgacom.net of piano.composer@hotmail.com